the kids they're gonna have
by from-sabrina
Summary: "Then, after we both get degrees- just in case this whole singing thing doesn't work, y'know-, I'll marry you at age 26. Maybe we'll spend two years in a trip around the world, doing concerts along the way, and then we'll have kids. Of course, this is 10 years from now. I'm not in any hurry to go off to college." In which Austin and Ally talk about their future. For Sam. Oneshot.


**Pairing: Austin/Ally**  
**Prompt: One of my favorite oneshots, ****One Day**** by ****_Ariisha-chan_****, inspired this. It's actually the same core idea as many other fics: babies.**  
**Notes: This oneshot is dedicated to Sam, one of my Twitter friends (bookmusicalover on Twitter). She's also on FanFiction as ****_bookworm3_****; go check her out! The title of this story is a lyric taken from the song Forever and Always by Parachute.**  
**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Copyright 2012 from-sabrina**

* * *

"I want grandkids."

"What?" Austin nearly does a spit-take at his mother's words.

"I want grandkids," the smiling blonde woman repeats. "I'm getting old, Austin, and at the rate you and Ally are moving, you'll have buried me by the time she pops one out."

"Mom!" exclaims Austin, a flush spreading up his neck. "We're only 18!"

Mimi shrugs. "And I'm already 48; we need to get things rolling!"

"Yeah, okay, I think I'm just going to go to my room..." Austin starts to slowly back out, sensing that he'd be asked to do something he really doesn't want to if he sticks around.

"No you're not." Mimi grabs the back of his shirt, hauling him to the door and pointing out the driveway to his shiny new red car. "That's your car," she says.

"And that's our driveway, that's a bush, that's a lamp post, and my room is in the other direction... I don't see where this is going," he replies.

"That's your car and that's the road and Ally's house is that-a-way." She smiles brightly, pushing him out to his car. "Go to her house and make me some grandkids!" She yells as he visibly cringes. "Drive safe!" She blows him a kiss as he pulls out of the driveway, the tips of his ears burning a bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

Ally opens the door to a sulking Austin, hands in his pockets, head down and all. "Hi..." she says hesitantly. "Are you okay?" she asks, after a moment.

"Mymotherwantsgrandkids," he blurts out, looking slightly guilty for his bat-crazy mother.

"Sorry?" Ally cocks her head to the side in confusion, and Austin is reminded of why he puts up with his mother's suggestive comments; all for this one adorkable girl.

"My mother wants grandkids," he repeats, slower this time. Her eyes widen and for a second, he's terrified that she might run away. She seems speechless, so he nudges his head towards her porch steps and says, "C'mon."

Silently, they sit down together. Ally blinks quickly a couple times, then turns to him, an amused expression on her face. Then bursts out laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" grumbles Austin.

"Your mother," says Ally, when she's finally done laughing. "Your mother is crazy. And a lot of fun, but mostly just crazy," she admits, and when Austin adopts an expression of suffering, she laughs again. "Poor Austin," she murmurs, kissing his cheek gently.

He smiles grudgingly, then sighs dramatically. "You have no idea what I have to deal with every day," he tells her faux-seriously.

She smiles fondly, then asks, "Was she serious about the whole grandkids thing?"

He nods and settles an arm around her waist comfortably, pulling her closer to him. "But I was thinking that we'd go to college first, at the same time writing our new album- I'm so happy you got over your stage fright- and letting our record label promote us. Then, after we both get degrees- just in case this whole singing thing doesn't work, y'know-, I'll marry you at age 26. Maybe we'll spend two years in a trip around the world, doing concerts along the way, and then we'll have kids. Of course, this is 10 years from now. I'm not in any hurry to go off to college," he adds on.

She snuggles deeper into his embrace, silently agreeing to play along with his game of Let's-Predict-the-Future. "Okay. Say that all works. Then what do we name our children? And what do you think they'll be like?"

"Well, I want three kids," he starts.

"No, four," she disagrees. "One to write the songs, one to perform them, one to direct the videos, and one to manage them all."

"Fine," he concedes. "Four kids it is. Two of them will be brunettes, two of them will be blonde. They'll all be outgoing and fun, of course-"

"No, they'll be outgoing and fun _and_ smart, sensible, and reliable."

"All the boring traits?"

"All the _best_ traits."

He shakes his head amusedly, but agrees. "Okay, okay. I want two of them to be twins, then the other two should be born a year or two apart."

"Hey, who are you to decide when we have them? I'm the one carrying them around in my stomach for nine months and then giving birth!" she exclaims. He raises his eyebrows at her until she relents. "Fine, those do seem like the perfect combinations."

"Moving on." He shoots her a pointed look and she sticks her tongue out at him. "I want two boys and two girls, just so it's even. We'll name them all after A names, just to keep the tradition going, y'know?"

She laughs, nodding. "I know, I get it." She senses that it's her turn to decide where their game is going, so she continues. "I want the girls to be name Adeline and one to be name Addison. The boys can be Adrian and Alasdair, and then I think we'll have a little puppy named Arthur."

Austin wrinkles his nose. "Arthur? That makes him sound like a medieval knight!"

"Yeah, a medieval knight that protects our kids, duh."

"... Call him by his nickname, Artie, and it's a deal."

This time _she_ wrinkles her nose at _him_. "Artie? If we're calling him Artie, then he needs, like, a polka-dotted bow tie or something."

"Fine, bow ties are cute, right?"

"_Moving on_," she reiterates his point from earlier. "I'd want them to be musically involved, of course, but we'll support them in whatever they do, obviously. When they're off to college and we're retired, I'd like to buy a house back in Miami, near Sonic Boom, and settle down. Who knows, maybe we'll even visit the beach every day." She smiles up at him, and the look in his eyes is so tender that she ducks her head into his neck, a little embarrassed as his chuckle reverberates through his chest. "How big of a chance do you think that'll actually happen?" she asks quietly, after a while in silence.

"With you by my side? 180%," he says confidently, and that is that.

* * *

When he returns home, he's happy, content, and almost glowing. Hanging out with Ally always gets him like that, his mother knows.

"So?" she asks, bouncing on her toes excitedly. "Did you do it?"

Austin scratches his head confusedly. "Do what?"

"Make my grandkids!" explains Mimi impatiently.

Austin's eyes widen and he immediately dashes off to his bedroom.

"This conversation isn't over!" Mimi yells after him. "Silly boy," she scoffs. "He thinks I'm going to drop the topic." And she picks up the phone and dials Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little blurb :) After the last sentence, you can probably guess what ensues afterward: more awkwardness and embarrassment.**

**MY PEN NAME CHANGED TO FROM-SABRINA. that is all.**

**From,**  
**Sabrina**


End file.
